


Breathe deep the gathering gloom

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Collage, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustration, Illustrations, M/M, Manip, Romance, moodboard, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси«Цепная реакция».
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Anything Retro 2020 ББ-квест





	Breathe deep the gathering gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Цепная реакция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576163) by [fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020), [jedi_katalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina). 



> Название взято из стихотворения «Late Lament» группы The Moody Blues.


End file.
